


DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love

by DynamicDuo (XylB)



Series: Game Night [2]
Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Trans Donna Troy, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Wally West, and a little bit of casual group orgasms, as a treat, background Donna/Roy, background Garth/Lilith, casual group flirting, it's saucy karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/DynamicDuo
Summary: Dick picks up a new can of soda on the way back to his sofa, cracking it open as he sinks into the cushions beside Wally. He's acting cool, as if he didn't just grind up against Roy in front of everybody, but Wally never buys it.Even now, he places a hand on Dick's knee, nice and casual, and then slides it up his leg in a slow, pointed tease, squeezing his thigh in a way that makes Dick feel light-headed and syrupy all at the same time. Wally's fingers press into the crease of hip and thigh, massage in little circles.His shoulder is warm against Dick's, and his mouth is parted when Dick glance at him out of the corner of his eye. The music is a steady, punchy beat, with a driving electronic beacon ripped straight through the middle of it. Dick turns to kiss Wally, his eyes already closing, but his lips only meet air, and Wally laughs at him gently."Oh look, it's my song," he says, andsqueezesDick's thigh again, leaving him shivery as he stands up and walks away from the sofa. Even the soda doesn't help Dick's dry throat as he stares at Wally's ass.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Game Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the [first fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852357) in the series, but this can be read as a stand-alone as well! 
> 
> If you did skip the first fic here's a couple notes: Wally and Donna are trans I do make the rules.

"Dick, open your mouth." 

"Roy, I am not letting you try and throw a fucking cheeto into my mouth." 

A cheeto pelts him from across the room. Dick plucks it from his jeans and pops it into his mouth with a glare at a grinning, smug Roy. Beside him, Donna wiggles in time to the music, legs sprawled over Roy's lap and ankles crossed on the opposite arm of the sofa. 

Roy readies another cheeto. Dick relents and opens his mouth. He catches this one, but only by almost spilling onto the floor, bracing himself with a hand on the coffee table, coughing on his cheesy dust as he rights himself on the sofa again. 

"Okay, that was pretty good," he admits, and the chorus of the music kicks in, just in time for Wally to climb over the coffee table, knocking snacks to the floor, to end up kneeling with one knee on the sofa beside Dick, crooning sweet eighties lyrics to him with a passionate hand on his heart. Dick bursts into laughter, and Wally's voice trembles with a suppressed giggle. He pushes the last word of the chorus into Dick's chest with a finger and moves on to belt the next verse between Donna and Roy, wedging himself in between them as he pitches his voice breathless, yearning, to fit the words. 

Karaoke night is held roughly every two months in the living room a floor below the bedrooms - mostly because it's bigger, and partially because it has room for a mic stand and a speaker and an open socket for the karaoke machine in the corner. It also has a socket for the bubble blowing machine, which Wally had hooked up on the other side of the room and is now whirring gently, puffing out a sparse stream of soapy bubbles on its lowest setting. 

They have rules, as they always do, but karaoke night is a little bit more relaxed than their other game nights. It's usually planned, as well, unlike the others, and there's always half an hour spent foraging for snacks in the kitchen upstairs to bring down and crowd onto the coffee table among the three sofas circled around the big TV mounted to the wall. Currently, someone's tablet is casting a cheesy, brightly coloured background of blurry streaks onto it to backlight the person on the mic. 

The person on the mic right now, is Wally, and the mic stand has long been forgotten. In fact, it got kicked to the side two turns ago, by Lilith, and seeing as the mic itself is fake and plastic and doesn't transmit to speakers anyway, there's not really any sense in holding onto it. Except they do end up holding onto it, because it's really a very fun prop when it's used correctly. Like now, with Wally dramatically draping himself over Lilith's lap to the ridiculous chorus of "Africa" while she laughs. 

Oh yeah, and audience participation is _always_ encouraged. It's almost a rule in and of itself, now, with how often it's employed, even when the songs and the performances are still innocent. But they won't be for long, that Dick can guarantee. 

The rest of them cheer and whoop and whistle, heckling like they're not going to be called up next to embarrass themselves. Except there's a fine line between embarrassment and happy consequences, and they toe it pretty much fucking constantly with this. 

They set up a playlist beforehand, scrolling through songs and adding them into Donna's phone into one massive clusterfuck of genres, and then they plug it into the speaker and shuffle it. If your song comes on, it's your turn. Simple, really, and delightfully randomised. 

Wally drops the mic when he finishes, then peels himself off of Lilith and Garth's sofa with a laugh and a wink and trots back to the "stage" area in front of the TV, waiting to hand off the mic to whoever the next song is. 

Gritty guitar shreds over the speaker, and Wally breaks into a wide grin as he tosses the microphone to Donna on the righthand sofa, already standing up with a laugh and sauntering over to the middle for the start. She plays it up sexy and sultry, tossing her hair back and wiggling her hips with _down the streets, I'm the girl next door_. 

During the chorus, she detours over to Roy, running a finger down his chest and leaning in until there's barely more than an inch between them - _hello daddy, hello mom_. Roy tries to close the gap, and Donna pushes him back into the sofa with a laugh ( _I'm your cherry bomb!_ ), backing up to the middle again for the next verse. 

This time, she takes a step forward on _hello daddy,_ and another on _hello mom_ , and leans down to plant a hand on the coffee table on _cherry bomb_ , grinning. With a sweep of her hand, she clears some of the table, then sits down on it - _I'm your wild girl_ \- and lays down across the length of it, kicking her legs up into the air on the next _ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!_. Clapping and cheering eggs her on, arching against the wood as she sings dramatically into the mic held up above her mouth, drawing her knees up and kicking her feet out in time. 

"So, did you put all eighties on there again?" Dick asks, leaning into Wally to murmur the question into his ear. 

"Hm?" Wally tears his eyes from Donna and raises his eyebrows at Dick. Dick grins. 

"Getting distracted already?" He teases. "You're almost worse than Roy." 

"Mm, the night's still young," Wally says, smiling crookedly before kissing Dick. He tastes like sour gummy bears and root beer. 

"And it's all eighties," he adds a moment later, murmured into Dick's mouth. "Every single one." 

"Knew I loved you for a reason." 

Donna lifts a hand to catch bubbles wafting over from the corner, pinch-popping them in time with the lyrics, wiggling her shoulders with _have you and grab you until you're sore_. She pushes up onto an elbow to look at Roy for the chorus, tips her head back to look at Garth and Lilith upside down, laughing at their whistling. Bubbles drift down to pop on her collarbone, where her T-shirt slings just low enough to expose it. 

She kicks one leg up straight with the last _cherry bomb!_ , head thrown back, and giggles as she slides off of the table and does a curtsy, lifting up an invisible dress either side of her. She looks around the room expectantly, waiting for the music to choose who's next. 

It's Garth. Oh, it's definitely Garth, with this kind of fun pop beat. Donna tosses him the mic and he catches it smoothly, spinning on his heel to offer a hand to Lilith, already shaking his hips to the lyrics. Lilith cackles, stands, and Garth tugs her closer on _that girl's gonna make me fall_. He walks her back to the middle, everyone giggling along with him, and sinks slowly to his knees in front of her with _she'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain_ , one hand sliding up her thigh for emphasis. Donna wolf whistles at them. Garth falls back on one hand with _come on!_ and jumps up to stand again, wrapping an arm around Lilith to press her back to his front and swing their hips together. Lilith laughs delightedly and lifts her hands above her head, sinking smoothly into his rhythm. 

And Dick, oh, Dick is not immune to hot men basically club dancing in the lounge. Roy cups his hands around his mouth and whoops loud enough to reverb, making Donna collapse in giggles beside him, her soda can held precariously between her fingers. 

Lilith shakes her ass against Garth's hips with _living la vida loca_ , shimmies down his front until she's on her knees and then shimmies her way back up, snaking an arm around his neck behind her. It's easy to fall in with their fun, everyone shifting in time with the music - Wally's knee bounces beside Dick's and Dick can't resist nudging their shoulders together in time, muttering lyrics under his breath. 

Garth takes Lilith's wrist and spins her out with _took my heart and took my money_ , wraps her back up in his arm with a deep _must've slipped me a sleeping pill_. Everyone sings along with the next chorus, swept up in the catchy beat and the familiar lyrics. 

"Hey, why isn't this on our sex playlist?" Wally asks, bumping his shoulder against Dick's. 

Dick barks out a laugh. "Yeah, let me just fit it between For Your Entertainment and Flesh. Fits perfectly." 

"Mr. Martin deserves a place of honour," Wally says, but leans in to Dick's side, his breath ghosting over his ear. He plants a hand on Dick's chest. "C'mon, you _don't_ wanna fuck to this? It's catchy." 

"You're making a good case for it," Dick murmurs, turning to catch Wally's eye. 

He can imagine it, too. It's easy to overlay the beat over what they get up to behind closed doors - or sometimes in a shared living room, if it's karaoke night - and see Wally grinding in time to it, laughing against Dick's pulsepoint but driving him hot and needy between one press of his hips and the next. Although honestly, he thinks Wally could fuck him to classical and he'd still find it hot. 

"It's already talking about taking your clothes off," Wally adds. " _And_ wearing you out." 

Dick's skin tingles at the casual twang in Wally's words, like he's not openly, blatantly talking about sex. 

"I'll add it," he says, and kisses the corner of Wally's mouth. On "stage", Garth dramatically dips Lilith. Wally grins and presses their thighs together. 

The song draws to a close a couple minutes later, with Garth shimmying up Lilith's front, grinning when her hands creep around to grab his hips and sway with them, her chin barely reaching Garth's shoulder. Garth sinks a hand into his own hair and rolls smoothly against her. Then, in a move that surprises them all, including Garth, Lilith curls an arm around Garth's waist, steps to the side, takes the last lines and dips him - Garth stumbles but goes with the move, then tugs himself up with a hand on her neck to kiss her at the end. Dick sticks his fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly. 

Garth trades the mic out for a bag of popcorn on the table, and the machine stays silent for a suspenseful two seconds while everyone looks around at each other, trying to guess who'll get called up next. Sometimes they get doubles, where two songs in a row are for the same person, and unless it's a particularly compelling song, they usually skip those, or let someone else take a turn at it. 

It's not the case this time. A familiar beat pours out of the speakers, and a cheer breaks out as Dick rises, barely stifling his laughter as he scoops up the mic from the coffee table and clears his throat, running over the lyrics in his head and pinpointing audience members to interact with. Wally is smiling at him with his chin propped on his hand, shoulders shaking with leftover giggles. 

The lyrics kick in seconds later. Dick laughs through the first lines, stepping around the table to walk towards Donna and Roy, swinging his hips exaggeratedly in front of them to make them laugh. He drops down on the sofa between them, resting a hand on Donna's knee and leaning into her for _demolition woman, can I be your man?_ , squeezing sleazy just to make her laugh. He slumps down and spreads his legs, croons _go all night_ with a waggle of his eyebrows. Then he rolls his head around to lean into Roy instead, peeling his hand from Donna's knee to plant on his chest, pushing him into the sofa with _little miss innocent sugar me_ in his ear. Roy shakes with laughter underneath his palm. 

Dick kisses his cheek with a wet smack and pushes up off the sofa, strutting away with _break the bottle_. He gets to his sofa just in time to smoothly straddle Wally's lap with _pour some sugar on me_. He even cups Wally's jaw and thumbs his lower lip with _in the name of love_ and a grin. There's a little more of the chorus before he's swinging his other leg around to stand up off of Wally, tossing him a wink over his shoulder with _mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_ and backing up to the coffee table. 

Without warning, he drops the mic and leans backwards to plant his hands on the coffee table, kicking off of his momentum to flip himself over it and land neatly on his feet on the other side. He scoops up the mic to sound of cheering and laughs, snaps one hand in time with _squeeze a little, squeeze a little_ , stepping back in short steps, fitting toe to heel and repeat. He mimes shaking a bottle with the appropriate line, but his fingers are circled and his wrist is near his crotch, so no one believes his innocent act when he shrugs a shoulder at their laughter. He feels buoyed by the crowd, caught up in their enthusiasm for the chorus, and it's with that light feeling in his chest that he heads over to Garth and Lilith, pointing at them with _do you take one lump or two?_. 

He drops himself down between them just like Donna and Roy. Garth gets _I can't get enough_ with an arm around his shoulder, and Lilith gets _I'm hot, sticky sweet_ with a dramatic hand to his forehead, draped over her lap. After that, it's easy enough to follow the rhythm back to Wally, sinking on his lap with _c'mon, fire me up_ murmured into his ear, low and intimate. Wally bites his lip and lifts his hands to touch Dick, but Dick catches his wrist before he _can_ touch. He lifts it to his mouth to kiss the knuckles almost sweetly, glancing up at him to watch Wally's cheeks flush slightly as the song fades out. 

"Get a room!" Roy calls. Dick flips him off. 

"Aw, don't get jealous, Harper," Garth says, laughing when Roy tosses a Dorito at him. 

A fun, upbeat tune starts up - Lilith stands up next, grinning wickedly when Dick passes off the mic to her for her performance. Lilith can definitely play it up sexy if she wants to, but tonight she starts off fun, giggling through the first lines as she wiggles in time to it - _thank god the week is done_. She points at Garth with _ain't I seen you before?_ and winks as she walks over, just in time for the chorus, which really, means _all_ of them singing the chorus - _'cause baby toniiiiiight_ \- with plenty of laughter. _DJ got us fallin' in love tonight_. She whips off the hoodie tied around her waist and snaps it against the sofa before dropping it on Garth's lap. 

The whole room is cheering her on, but beside him, Dick can see Wally's still distracted from the previous song, his hand fidgeting distractedly against his thigh, twisting in the fabric of his sweats, gaze flicking over the decidedly _un_ innocent way Lilith rolls her hips towards Garth before strutting over to Donna and Roy. Wally sinks back against Dick and glances at him. 

"So, y'think we can get away with disappearing to the bathroom for five minutes?" he murmurs, immediately settling a hand on Dick's thigh and _squeezing_. 

"Five minutes?" Dick dips his head to chuckle, brushes his lips against Wally's cheek. 

"It's all I'd need," Wally replies. Dick doesn't miss how he presses his thighs together and spreads them again. 

"I think the others might notice," he teases. Of course, the whole _point_ of this game is about noticing. 

"Good," Wally says, the corner of his smile pressed to Dick's mouth. 

"You don't wanna watch?" Dick asks, and lifts his fingers to nudge Wally's head to look at Lilith, tugging her hair out of her ponytail to mess it up with her hands, swinging her hips to the music above a flushed Roy. 

She leaves him with a laugh, then ends up in front of Dick and Wally with a grin. 

"Got room for me, boys?" She asks, gesturing to the negative space between them. Wally laughs and they scoot apart to let Lilith drops down between them, leaning forward for the rap refrain, bouncing the lyrics off of them with a comically deepened voice that runs scratchy a couple times. She nudges their shoulders and both of them wiggle in time with the music, with her, all leaning left on the sofa, then right, and bursting into laughter when she slaps their legs and stands up afterwards, going back to centre "stage" for the last repeated verses. 

Afterwards, it's Donna strutting around the room to "If U Seek Amy", with dramatic hair flips and _very_ exaggerated flirting with Dick - _do you know just what she likes?_ \- as the only one in the room not even potentially attracted to her. She pours herself onto his lap, all pouty lipstick and bedroom eyes, and even Dick can see the mirth sparkling in them, the corner of her mouth twitching with a suppressed laugh. _Love me, hate me,_ she begs with a swing of her hips. Then she rolls them down, and glances around the room, and grins with _all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to f-u-c-k me_. 

Dick gives as good as he gets, curling his hands around her hips and pretending he's just as eager for her as Roy - _Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up_. But he does glance at Wally beside them, tugs down on Donna's hips and pushes his up just to watch Wally track the movement, openly admiring the picture they make. Yeah, Donna doesn't push Dick's buttons, but _Wally_ does, and Dick will do almost anything just so Wally will look at him like that. _I can't get her off my brain_. Donna plunges into the next chorus with full enthusiasm, grinding in filthy figure eights ( _all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to f-u-c-k me)_ , one hand in her hair and the other around the microphone, tossing her head back with exaggerated rolls of her hips. Dick may technically be the leader, but Donna commands a room like no one else in these performances, the perfect mix of playful and dirty. 

It's fun to play the part, even for a few minutes, helping Donna make everyone jealous while he sneaks glances at Wally, meeting his eyes and leaning his head back against the sofa to expose his throat, draping himself over it like an invitation, like a plea. Donna notices and plays off of it perfectly, casting a look at Wally as she drags a red painted fingernail up Dick's throat, over his Adam's apple, the corners of her mouth curling in a grin. Not for the first time in his life, Dick wonders how things would be if he wasn't strictly into men. 

Donna runs a hand over her chest, cupping the plushness there and raising her eyebrows at Roy. Dick turns to see him licking his lips, eyes glued to her. On their other side, Lilith is resting an arm on Garth's shoulder and they're both watching, smiles on their faces. 

"We should do a duet," Donna tells Dick when the song ends, slipping off of his lap. She tosses her hair back and grins, chest heaving with how out of breath she is from that. So is the rest of the room, by the sound of it. 

"Definitely," he says, steadying her with a hand on her hip. "Next time?" 

"You're on, Mr. Wonder." 

"First name Boy?" 

"First name Boy." 

Dick doesn't even have a chance to tease Wally about his attentiveness before the drums filter in a second later. 

Holy. Shit. 

The room explodes in shrieking laughter, Dick near in stitches, as Donna hands off the mic to Wally, just in time for him to stand up with the first dramatic _Flash! ah-ah_ , then zip off to a corner of the room in a blur of speed, posing against the wall with the next line. Roy doubles over on his sofa, shaking so hard he's squeaking. It's such whiplash from Donna's song that it sends them into near hysterics. Wally vibrates to a stop in front of Dick and does a silly strongman pose for him, complete with a wink before disappearing in a blur of red and grey. Oh god, Dick _loves_ him. 

Wally continues like that, grinning wide and speeding to different points of the room to deliver each line ( _king of the impossible!_ ) with a different muscle pose every time to the sound of their clapping and whooping and hysterical laughter. Dick swears he can see Lilith wiping tears from her eyes. 

"Only fucking _Wally_ ," Roy cackles, and then Wally appears behind him, dramatically draping his arms over Roy's shoulder to croon the slower refrain, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand before zipping to Garth for the next abrupt _flash!_. 

"Shame no one else has a theme song," Garth laughs. 

"Hey, I still think Holding Out For A Hero is pretty applicable," Donna points out. 

"No one's really _holding out_ for us, though," Lilith says, bursting into fresh laughter when Wally vibrates behind her. "We just kind of show up." 

"They want the JL," Dick agrees solemnly, snickering with the rest of them. They all cheer for the final _Flash!_ , and Wally does an exaggerated bow, shoulders shaking. 

"Now, why are we bringing the JL into this?" Wally asks, collapsing into a giggly heap beside Dick. Dick kisses his cheek and stifles laughter against his jaw while the speaker does its slow fade. "Hey, you think they have karaoke nights?" 

"Even if they did, I'm not sure they end quite like ours do," Lilith adds. 

"I refuse to talk about Bruce like this," Dick says, jabbing a soda can at them in threat. 

"Look, I'm just saying, Clark's probably got _stamina_ ," Wally says, and shouts when two separate people toss empty cans at him - one of them Dick, and the other Garth. 

"What the fuck do you have against this!" Wally protests at Garth. "You're only allied to like, Atlantis." 

"I just felt like throwing it at you." 

They dissolve into playful bickering while the next song plays on, unheeded. It's something slower than any of them want right now anyway, and they take the chance to share some of their snacks, chatting amongst themselves, gathering around the coffee table 

"Nah, Bruce _definitely_ does Back In Black," Lilith says. Dick slams his can down and points at her. 

"No, he picks that for Batman, but he actually does, like, Walking on Sunshine." 

The rest of them cackle. 

"On _Sunshine_? _Batman_?" 

"Hey, I rode in that car with him, I know what his driving playlist is." 

"Okay, okay, what about the rest?" 

"Clark is something...unexpected," Wally says, stroking his chin exaggeratedly. "Like, something weirdly innocent." 

Roy claps his hands together. "Like A Virgin." 

"Holy _shit_ , Roy!" 

"What? I'm right." 

"Oh my god, yeah, okay, yeah, Clark can be the virgin," Donna giggles, tossing her head back with a laugh. 

"I can see it," Dick says. 

Lilith puts a hand in the middle of the table. 

"Hal is Barbie Girl," she states. 

"Yes," they agree in unison. A moment later, all of them trade a look and break into snickering. 

"Barry?" Dick asks. 

"Something cheesy like Wally," Roy says. Garth frowns and tips his head to the side. 

"Wake Me Up?" Donna asks. "Like, before you go-go." 

"Heat of the Moment?" Dick tries, but it doesn't quite fit - 

"Never Gonna Give You Up," Garth says. Roy _wheezes_ with laughter. 

" _Definitely_ ," Wally agrees, reaching across the table to steal one of Roy's Doritos. 

" _Diana_ is Holding Out For A Hero," Dick adds, pointing at Donna. She nods with her mouth full, giving him a thumbs up. 

"Victor?" Garth asks. 

"Mr. Roboto," Dick says. 

"Wow," Lilith laughs. "That was _instant_." 

"Hey, it's a good song!" 

"Yeah, it fits him, he'd definitely do it for the joke," Wally says. "Arthur?" 

"Under The Sea," Garth deadpans. Then raises an eyebrow at all their confused looks. "No, I'm serious, I've heard him whistling it before." 

Laughter drowns out the music. They assign more silly songs to the rest of the League, and disperse for various bathroom breaks, and by the time they settle back in for the karaoke, the mood has calmed down a little bit. Roy plucks Donna's phone from the machine and plugs in a few more songs, then grins as he selects one. 

"This is to pour one out for Hal," he says, and gleefully picks up the mic as dialogue filters in. The room howls with laughter at the twinkling music. Roy carefully surveys his audience through the first couple lines, bopping between foot to foot as he sidles up to the middle sofa. 

He grins, holds out a hand to Dick, and tips the mic to him in time for _come on Barbie let's go party_. Roy cackles at his delivery, and whisks Dick off of the sofa, smoothly easing him into a upbeat, bubbly swing to _I'm a Barbie girl_. It's hilariously fun, with the rest of the team laughing along with them. Dick spins around Roy to plaster to his back, pitching his voice deep and dramatic for his Ken lines in the chorus as Roy laughs against his chest, barely recovering in time for his Barbie lines, delivered in breathy high-pitch. Roy wiggles his ass against Dick with _you can touch, you can play_ , and Dick plants a hand on his chest, slides another into his hair. He tugs gently on it with _brush my hair_ and slips his other hand down to unbuckle Roy's belt on _undress me everywhere_. 

Roy laughs at the improvisation, grinding back against Dick dangerously close, enough to threaten Dick with a very good time indeed, and Dick presses right back, dragging down his zipper with the next _undress_. Roy turns around in his arms, nudging a finger under his chin and grinning for _make me walk, make me talk_. _Do whatever you please_. 

In a bold move, Dick puts a hand on his shoulder and shoves him to his knees in time for _I can beg on my knees_. It's deliberately filthy; Roy responds in kind, pressing his mic hand to Dick's crotch for _fool around, let's go party_. Dick rolls his hips forwards. There's no way Roy misses the bulge underneath his hand. Roy winks at him, then kisses Dick's fly during one of the _ah-ah-ah, yeah_ s, and Dick mumbles the line, distracted by the easy way Roy flirts with him, still singing into the mic as he stands up, turning around to press his back to Dick's front once more. Dick curls fingers around his hips and grinds against his ass, slow, dirty, and locks eyes with Wally over Roy's shoulder. 

Wally looks casual on the sofa, an arm spread over the back, but Dick knows better. He recognises the way Wally's tongue darts out to wet his lips, the weight in his gaze, heavy like a harpoon on them, spearing right through Dick's hot, stupid, aroused core and pinning him to the spot. 

Roy delivers a very breathy, very playful _Oh, I love you, Ken_ , and turns to press a purposefully sloppy kiss to Dick's jaw, breaking him out of his reverie. Dick laughs and wipes spit off of the spot, reaching around to zip Roy back up, but not without lingering over the bulge he can feel there, just the barest brush of knuckles that makes Roy's breath catch in his throat. 

Dick picks up a new can of soda on the way back to his sofa, cracking it open as he sinks into the cushions beside Wally. He's acting cool, as if he didn't just grind up against Roy in front of everybody, but Wally never buys it. Even now, he places a hand on Dick's knee, nice and casual, and then slides it up his leg in a slow, pointed tease, squeezing his thigh in a way that makes Dick feel light-headed and syrupy all at the same time. Wally's fingers press into the crease of hip and thigh, massage in little circles. His shoulder is warm against Dick's, and his mouth is parted when Dick glance at him out of the corner of his eye. The music is a steady, punchy beat, with a driving electronic beacon ripped straight through the middle of it. Dick turns to kiss Wally, his eyes already closing, but his lips only meet air, and Wally laughs at him gently. 

"Oh look, it's my song," he says, and _squeezes_ Dick's thigh again, leaving him shivery as he stands up and walks away from the sofa. Even the soda doesn't help Dick's dry throat as he stares at Wally's ass. 

Wally collects the mic and saunters over to Lilith and Garth's sofa with _I'm looking for a partner_ , tossing a glance Dick's way as he climbs onto Lilith's lap, slow and easy and familiar. _Someone who knows how to ride_. He runs a hand through his hair. Rolls down onto Lilith's lap. Dick sets his can down before he drops it, and tries to ignore the persistent, thrumming heat in his groin. Wally runs a hand down his front, lets Lilith rock up into him, guides her hands to his ass in time for the chorus. 

Oh god, the _chorus_. Dick had forgotten the lyrics, but it's impossible to forget them now, when Wally's staring at him across the room, mouth opening and smiling around if _you're horny, let's do it_ as he unzips his hoodie. Dick can practically hear each tooth separate, it's that slow, that _visceral_. Lilith squeezes his ass and leans up to get her mouth on his neck, grinning when she meets Dick's eyes. Wally grinds down with a roll of his entire body, _my saddle's waiting_ , letting his hoodie fall open either side of his chest, exposing a tighter shirt underneath. Dick slumps a little in the sofa. Everyone's watching them, watching Wally look at Dick, watching Dick get visibly aroused from this, the bulge in his jeans undeniable at this point. 

Lilith pulls Wally closer during the next verse, clearly putting it on for Dick, grabbing at Wally's ass and guiding him down like she's fucking him, like he's rubbing off against her abdomen. Wally dips his head while she kisses under his jaw, gets a low, dirty, _the things I would do to you_ floating out into the room. Dick can't tear his eyes away from them. 

_Ride it, my pony_. Wally lifts his head and locks eyes with Dick across the room as he shrugs the hoodie off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor at Lilith's feet, to reveal a white tank top underneath. Dick digs his fingers into the seat cushion just so he won't touch himself. Pleased, Wally lifts a hand to hold onto his hair with his next grind, showing off the flexed muscles in his arms. _God_. Then he slides that hand down himself, down the fitted tank top, to grab his crotch, thrusting forward crudely ( _come and jump on it_ ) with his eyes on Dick. 

Dick gets a brief reprieve when Wally slips from Lilith's lap, leaning down to kiss her cheek before he walks away. And then towards Dick. Oh god. 

Wally pours himself into Dick's lap like a fucking wet dream, all smiles and muscle and oh-so-handsome. The room's eyes are on them, but Dick only has eyes for Wally, scooting up close enough to almost brush Dick's crotch. His hips grind down in this fascinating roll, a ripple that curves through his spine, drawing Dick's eyes right back up to his biceps, to his filthy smirk. Dick rests his hands on those hips, not guiding, just - just holding on, because there's not much else he's sure he _could_ do, rendered speechless and inescapably horny by the last two minutes. 

"This isn't eighties," Dick says breathlessly, looking helplessly up at him. 

"I lied," Wally says, and rocks his hips forwards just enough to nudge against Dick's crotch. Dick sucks in a breath so sharp it stings. 

Wally does a little side-to-side wiggle with this chorus, emphasis on _you're horny_ and _ride it, my pony_ when he hooks a thumb in his sweats and tugs down half an inch. The mic ends up on the arm of the sofa. Dick barely registers the movement before Wally's hands land on his shoulders, bracing himself to grind down on Dick _harder_ , tipping his head back with a soft noise like they're actually - like Dick isn't currently trapped under denim and cotton and aching. His blood pounds south. _Come and jump on it_. 

Wally straightens his head again, smirks, and crosses his arms over his body - Dick doesn't realise what he's doing until Wally starts pulling his shirt up and then _off_ , balling it up to toss it in Roy's general direction as his forearms settle on Dick's shoulders again. 

"Holy _shit_ ," Dick pants, mouth dropping open as his eyes roam over Wally's shoulders and chest and abdomen, watching, rapt, as his abdominal muscles flex with every filthy roll of his hips. Wally laughs, deep and dirty and promising, and drops his voice to a breath for _my saddle's waiting_. 

His arms tense on Dick's shoulders, and his hips shove down harder, and his shoulders flex and roll, just like they do when - 

Dick whimpers very very quietly, and Wally moans under his breath. He may be faking it, but it's way too close to the real thing for Dick's frayed nerves. He can almost imagine the sensations that go along with it, phantom but powerful enough to make a rush of heat swoop through Dick like jumping off a high dive. He throbs against his zipper, Wally's name torn out of him in a breath. Wally keeps his movements slow, measured, in time with the steady beat, and Dick can't even think about the fact that everyone's watching Wally fake an orgasm on his lap he's so distracted, gripping helplessly onto Wally's hips and pressing his thumbs into the divots, mouth watering. Wally murmurs the last words of the song an inch from his lips, and stays on his lap until the beat fades out. 

His expression smooths back into smiling like nothing ever happened, and he dismounts Dick with a grin, holding out his hand for Lilith to toss him his hoodie. He puts it on, still shirtless, and flops onto the sofa beside Dick, warm against his side like before. Dick tips his head back against the sofa and swallows thickly. Roy wolf whistles. 

"Now _I'm_ five minutes," Dick murmurs. Wally chuckles. 

"Five? I thought I'd gotten you down to two at least." 

Dick laughs. "Depends what you use." 

"Oh?" 

"If you get back on my lap, five minutes." Dick sucks in a heavy breath and rocks his hips up just to feel a hint of dissatisfying friction. "Your hands? Two." 

Wally's chin appears on his shoulder. "And my mouth?" 

Dick presses the heels of his hands over his eyes. "Fuck." 

He pulls his hands away so he can glance over at Wally, and it tells him everything he needs to know. Wally may be cocky right now, but his cheeks are flushed, and his thighs are pressed together unsubtly, and as Dick watches, they flex and Wally shivers almost imperceptibly. He's left the hoodie unzipped, and it falls to his sides to expose his defined happy trail. 

Dick reaches for his soda and takes a long, cold drink while Garth rises for his song with a bout of laughter to the room. He always chooses fun ones to be sexy to, and tonight's no different. Wally plucks his forgotten bag of pretzels from the corner of the sofa and resumes crunching through them, spreading his legs again to slump down beside Dick. 

Garth has this quality of _seeming_ like the tamest on the team, or maybe just the most reasonable, but he's full of fucking surprises. Like being good at _club dancing_ , which was a surprise to all of them when they started introducing a twist into their karaoke nights. It's honestly a little fucking unfair, that the only straight guy has this good of a rhythm, but the good news is he's not shy at all about using his charms on any and all of them. He climbs gracefully onto Donna's lap, tips her chin up with _you're coming with me_. 

The other thing about Garth is that he's all innocent and charming until he flips a switch and suddenly _oozes_ sex appeal, all lowered lashes and flirty smiles and downright _obscene_ figure-eights of his hips. He smoothly moves on to Roy with _this place about to blow_ , and shoves his hands into his own hair for exaggeration as he rocks on Roy's lap, two up-downs before stepping off of that sofa. Roy laughs with him, but he's just as flustered as Donna is next to him, both of them affected by Garth no matter how much they pretend otherwise. 

Garth winks at both of them and stands in front of Dick and Wally, swaying side-to-side as he looks them over. Dick's sure he looks a mess. His cheeks still feel hot from Wally's dance, and he's obviously hard, and he would definitely have trouble stringing together sentences of more than ten words if asked. Beside him, Wally's got all the same signs. Garth clearly picks up on this, cocking an eyebrow as he climbs on, one knee between each of their legs, straddling both their thighs. Dick has to shift just so Garth won't accidentally scoot up and brush against his erection - which isn't the only one in the room, by now. He can already see Roy tugging his shirt down, and Lilith watching hungrily from her sofa, tracking Garth grinding down on them. 

Garth smirks, wicked, and takes Dick's wrist in his hand during the chorus, _this place about to_ \- but instead of singing, he licks Dick's index and middle fingers in place of _blow_ , then _blows_ them, one slow up-down that absolutely fries Dick's circuits. His lips are soft, and his mouth is wet, and his tongue presses up against Dick's fingers like they're a cock, and it's so fucking physical Dick can't ignore the twitch of arousal it sends through him, although he's imagining someone else's mouth around his knuckles. 

Garth pops off with a shit-eating grin, then presses Dick's wet fingers to his throat, dragging them down to his collarbone before letting his hand fall back to the sofa. Dick stares at the wet stripe of spit on Garth's skin and swallows very, very thickly. He doesn't usually harbour any interest towards Garth, purely because he's not interested back, but this is one of those times where Garth is _letting_ him have a moment just for that. 

"Oh, that's so unfair," Dick breathes, dragging his gaze back up to Garth's eyes. Garth winks at him. 

"Thought you might like that," he answers, and then sucks two of his own fingers in his mouth between lyrics, his eyes sliding over to Wally. 

"Oh shit," Wally murmurs. 

With a rumbled laugh, Garth reaches down and runs his slick fingers down Wally's naked front in a straight line from collarbone to navel. Wally shudders. 

Garth swings off of their laugh before the next chorus to return to Lilith and drape himself in her lap for the rest of the song. 

"Scratch that, two minutes'll be enough," Wally rasps, tipping his head back to close his eyes. Dick rests a hand on his thigh and sweeps his fingers up the in-seam of his sweats, just enough to make Wally shiver. Heat drips through Dick like an IV, but he doesn't have time to focus on Wally when a sparkling electronic beat fades in. 

Dick scrambles both his mind and his body to get the mic and stand up, but recovers in time to spin around and smoothly deliver _you taste just like glitter mixed with rock and ro-oll_ to Wally, leaning into him for emphasis on _think you're really hot, hot_ , their lips barely an inch apart. It's easy to fall into the rhyme of performing, to ignore the pounding below his belt when he's holding all the cards. Wally's breath puffs over his mouth. The bubble machine whirs in the background. 

Wally hooks fingers in his belt loops to pull him closer, two hot, tempting points of contact, and Dick lets him with a laugh, indulging him for the chorus before delicately stepping out of the trap of Wally's legs to make his way over to Roy for the next verse. He straddles _him_ fully, knees indenting the sofa either side of Roy's hips as he hooks his arms around his neck, _and make out in the bleachers_ poured into his ear like it's just for him. Hands land on his hips. Fingers twitch against his jeans. Roy could probably tempt anyone in this room to bed. 

But Dick likes to play fair. He stays long enough for Roy to get a chorus, too, and fingers trailing down his chest with _we like boys in ca-ars_ , tipping up his chin with _buy us drinks in ba-ars_ , and then slides off his lap before their lips can touch. 

"Absolute fucking cocktease," Roy mutters behind him. Dick grins to himself. 

Garth laughs when Dick settles on his lap, playfully wiggling his hips as he sings. This time, it's his turn to grab Garth's hand and pull it up to his face, but he doesn't repeat what Garth did earlier. Instead, he twists Garth's arm to gently press his lips to his inner wrist, locking eyes with him as he murmurs lyrics against his skin, kissing slow up sensitive inner forearm. Garth's eyes drop to where his lips meet arm, and his mouth parts just a little to suck in an audible breath as Dick tightens his fingers around Garth's arm and strokes up. He drops a kiss to Garth's palm, curls Garth's fingers around it, and taps him on the nose with _boys like you love me forever_ , which makes Garth laugh as well, his eyes crinkling in the corners. 

When the chorus thumps through once more, Dick grinds down for it, glancing over at Wally and Roy to see them watching him, eyes glued to his movements. Donna and Lilith are watching, too, but more with amusement, smiles playing on their lips as they drag heated gazes over the picture he makes with Garth. He knows Garth's hard from being on Lilith earlier, so he keeps a careful distance between their hips. But he does wrap his hand around Garth's index and middle fingers and strokes up, squeezing deliberately at the tips. 

"Now who's being unfair?" Garth asks, but any bite in his voice is edged out by his sudden breathlessness, watching Dick jack his fingers off like he's touching a much more interesting body part. 

"I thought you'd like it," Dick teases, and kisses the tips of his fingers. 

Garth gets one last _boys, boys, boys_ before Dick stands up again to finish the song on Wally, dropping down on his lap like he never left. He grinds down more pointedly with Wally, lets his hand wander more, skating over Wally's abdomen and shoulders and curling around his neck as Dick leans in close enough to feel his breath again. Wally's fingers curl around his hips, his pinkies sweeping underneath the waistband. Dick grins and twists his hips in dirty parody, using the whole weight of his body like he does when Wally's really fucking him. He hitches his breath deliberately, coughs out a quiet moan to mirror Wally's performance earlier, and Wally rocks his hips up shamelessly, pushing Dick's thighs wider open. 

Dick feels hot and heavy with all the eyes on him, a weird kind of invincible that he associates with being drunk when he scrunches his eyebrows together and closes his eyes and grinds down with a pointed shove of his hips, like he's getting desperate, like Wally's hitting the sweet spot, like he wants to come and Wally won't touch him yet. He's fully aware anyone else can hear his heavy panting, can see exactly what he's doing, can see how Wally's reacting, leaning up to close the gap between them but waiting for Dick to cover the last inch so he can still sing. 

Dick makes himself shudder just to hear Wally swear quietly. Leans back a little and runs a thumb up the column of Wally's throat to his lips as the song winds down. Wally flicks his tongue out to lick the tip. Dick's breath catches. He stays on Wally's lap until the song fades out. 

When the song changes, Dick's grateful to hand it off to Lilith, sinking into the sofa beside Wally but pressed up against him entirely inappropriately, turn to kiss him, heated and _wanting_. Dick presses forward, his hand wandering over to land solidly on Wally's leg once more, tease up the seam, and Wally pants into his mouth, fingers twisting in Dick's shirt to keep him close. 

"Thirty fucking seconds, and you can bet the fucking tower on it," Wally murmurs, breaking the kiss to look at Dick instead, gaze dragging down his body in a visceral, heated sweep. 

"You callin' defeat yet?" Dick teases, but he's getting close himself, his head swimming with all the possibilities. 

"Hell no." Wally laughs shakily. "I'm not breaking before Roy." 

Dick laughs and squeezes his thigh hard, once, to make Wally swear breathlessly. 

Lilith beckons Donna up, and are greeted with laughter and cheer in equal measure when the room realises what the song is. They trade off sentences at first, _it's not what I'm used to_ blending with _just wanna try you on_ , and the room explodes in cheering and whooping when Donna leads the chorus, _I kissed a girl and I liked it_ \- Lilith comes behind her to press them up together, hands on Donna's hips as they sway, grinding together in a show. Donna turns over her shoulder to sing _the taste of her cherry chapstick_ and Lilith continues the chorus, and then they sing in unison for _it felt so wrong, it felt so right_. And _don't mean I'm in love tonight_ is accompanied with Donna's thumb dragging down Lilith's lower lip and letting go. 

"I think Roy's almost there," Dick says, glancing over at Roy, rubbing a hand over his mouth. 

Lilith tosses a wink at Garth with _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_ , and Donna smirks at Roy, Lilith's hands running down her chest and abdomen to splay over her crotch. Donna leans her head back to kiss Lilith's jaw and directs _too good to deny it_ at Wally, rolling her hips forward filthy. Roy and Garth look just as affected as Wally, gazes glued to their girlfriends as Donna and Lilith dance and grind and tease and sing. _Don't mean I'm in love tonight_. 

They both sing the last line, and then Lilith suddenly spins and dips Donna and kisses her, the microphone slipping out of Donna's hand as she buries her hands in Lilith's hair and keeps her there for a long, _long_ few moments. 

"Oh god I need a cold shower," Roy mutters, watching attentively when Donna and Lilith part to return to their sofas. Then the music kicks in, and Roy groans. The rest of them laugh, even Donna. 

"Outta luck there," Garth laughs, and Roy clears his throat, adjusts his jeans, before walking over to pick up the forgotten mic. 

He runs a hand over his hair and rolls his shoulders back, settling into the song before the lyrics start. As always, he's dramatic at first, playful, laughing along with the rest of them as he presses hand to his chest and pouts at Donna, wiggling his hips ridiculously with _I shouldn't have let you go-o_. He struts over to Donna a line later, then sinks to his knees between her legs with a very dramatically passionately _show me how you want it to be_ , and drops the mic to place his hands on her knees instead. 

It's between that second and the next that Dick and the rest of the room can pinpoint when the atmosphere in the room changes from just thrumming arousal to actively horny. And it's always Roy that tips it into that downhill slide, because there's nothing innocent or merely teasing about the way he runs his hands up her open thighs and pushes them apart. He squeezes them with _my loneliness is killing me_ , then slaps the outside of her leg with _hit me baby one more time_. His mouth hovers over her crotch, a grin cuts into his cheek, and he rubs his jaw against her fly with _the reason I breathe is you_. Donna bites her lip and digs her fingers into the arm of the sofa, hips lifting up a touch when Roy's mouth brushes close to her fly, but then Roy withdraws with a laugh, just like she did earlier, and walks over to drop himself onto Wally's lap. 

Here, Roy loops his arms around Wally's neck and pouts with _it's not the way I planned it_. He thumbs Wally's jaw and grinds down, circling his hips with _give me a si-ign_ , except this time when he says _hit me baby one more time_ , Wally grins and immediately slaps his ass. It startles Roy into rocking forwards, a laugh on his lips, but it dries up a second later, when Dick sees the moment his crotch brushes Wally's abdomen and they both react, eyes locked at the contact. Roy rocks again. Wally slaps his ass. Dick slides a hand up Roy's thigh and squeezes, just like he does with Wally, and Roy's breath hitches on the next line. He grinds forwards and Wally _growls_ , low in his throat, against the scant space between their lips. Dick's jeans shrink two fucking sizes between one second and the next, his breath puffing out shaky. 

God, he wonders what would happen if they ever invited Roy into their bed. He wants to see more of Wally's rough streak. Although Roy brings that out in everyone. 

Roy gets off of Wally between choruses, running a hand through his hair before striding over to Lilith and sinking into her lap. She's handsier than Wally, and it's Garth that reaches over to slap his ass, and neither are shy about teasing him, although Lilith more than Garth. When the next chorus is done, Roy's collar is askew from Lilith's kisses. The energy in the room is palpable now, and Dick _itches_ to touch Wally more inappropriately. He settles for squeezing his thigh. 

The charade hangs by a flimsy string, but Roy hands off the mic to Donna for the next song pumping out, and she stands up with a laugh, brushing her hair behind her shoulders as the guitar rolls in. Lilith whistles appreciatively. Everyone except Dick is watching the sway of her hips, the rumpled shirt, as she walks around Roy, _she's my cherry pie_ , trailing her fingers over his shoulders on _make a grown man cry_. Dick is watching Roy, and the thick swallows of his throat. 

"Yeah, you definitely could," Roy murmurs loud enough for the rest of them to hear, reaching up to cup Donna's hips. Donna turns around and sits on his lap backwards, her back to his chest, legs outside of his, and tips her head back while pressing her ass to his crotch. It's the first deliberate touch they've had so far, and it's impossible to ignore how Roy jolts and shudders, clutching onto the arm of the sofa as Donna sings, pushing her lips into a cherry red pout with _most folks don't care_. 

Dick can hear Wally's throat click when he swallows. Beyond him, Garth and Lilith are pressed together awfully close, her hand very very high on his thigh. It's like an elastic band being stretched across the room, stretched and stretched until it's trembling and splitting down the middle. Dick's just waiting for it to snap. 

_Looks so good, bring a tear to your eye_. Donna bats Roy's hands away and stands up, turning around to push him back against the sofa, playfully dismissive, before moving on. She walks behind Dick and Wally's sofa to drape her arms over Wally's shoulders from behind, crooning something sticky sweet about _cool drink of water_. She drags a finger up Dick's cheek, grins with _such a sweet surprise_ , and Dick can see her allure. Six foot tall and killer in heels - it's not hard to see why anyone would fall for her. Sort of an opposite of Lilith, who's all punk T-shirts and chipped nail polish, but she's got an aura of all her own. Something grittier than Donna's Amazon charm, something equally attractive. 

But because he doesn't swing that way, Dick gets the pleasure of watching Wally swing both ways, still pressed up against Dick but sighing at the way Donna's nails scrape against his chest. Donna swings her hips, her hair falling down like a curtain as she finishes the song, letting it fade out peacefully while she dips her head to kiss Wally's neck. 

When the next song starts, no one goes over to pick up the mic Donna left on her and Roy's sofa. In fact, no one moves at all, until Garth swears and Roy shoves his drink away and the rubber band snaps. Lilith swings herself over onto Garth's lap and presses him back into it with a kiss - Roy pushes himself up to stand, and winds around the sofa to approach Donna. Wally tips his head back to give Donna more room, hands coming up to grip at her arms, his body rolling up in an arch. Roy plasters himself to Donna's back, hands on her hips and head dipped to kiss across the back of her neck. He pauses to scoop her hair out of the way, then resumes his pace. 

Karaoke forgotten, Dick tugs one of Wally's legs over onto his lap, opening him up so Dick can tease up the inside of his thigh. Wally huffs out a breath and rocks his hips up into Dick's barely-there touch, turns his head so Donna can kiss him, filthy and slow and so fucking hot Dick drops a hand to grind against himself. Roy's eyes flick to the movement, an eyebrow raises, and Dick watches him push against Donna's ass. She wiggles her hips in response, pushing back into him, breathing a noise into Wally's mouth. 

Dick splays a hand over Wally's abdomen, burning hot, and sweeps his fingers underneath the waistband, over the swathe of soft hair there. Wally moans weakly, hips lifting and dropping in a stumble, his jaw stained red with Donna's lipstick. The kiss breaks so both of them can pant, heads nudging together from Dick and Roy's combined teasing. 

"How long now?" Dick asks, grinning at the noise Wally makes. He twists his hips and Dick doesn't move his hand. 

"Ten seconds, god, just _touch_ me, Dick, _please_ ," Wally babbles, arching up to try and encourage his fingers down. For once, Dick's glad Wally isn't wearing his packer tonight, because it makes it so incredibly easy to slide his hand underneath the fabric and touch his cock. 

"Oh _fuck_ ," Wally whimpers, and _twitches_ against the pads of Dick's fingers, already sticky and flushed and hard against him. 

"You always get him this worked up?" Roy asks, his voice a deep, husky drag across Dick's consciousness. Donna's panting against Wally's neck now, no longer kissing, and Dick realises belatedly it's because one of Roy's hands is snaked down into her jeans, knuckles visible through the stretched fabric. 

"Only on special occasions," Dick says with a grin, and presses Wally's thigh down across his lap so he can rub up against it selfishly. 

"Must be one hell of an anniversary," Roy laughs, and then Donna _moans_ at whatever he does, elbows trembling. 

Roy withdraws enough to turn Donna around, pinning her to the sofa and sinking to his knees to unzip the jeans and get his mouth involved. Donna slides a hand into his hair and groans, her other hand white-knuckling the back of the sofa as Roy eagerly, sloppily goes down on her. He strokes her a couple times before sliding down further, his cheek bulging out from the angle, and Dick tears his gaze away a moment later to watch Wally shudder on the sofa, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes. 

Dick rubs his cock a little harder - Wally tenses up and groans, nodding fervently as his head falls back against the sofa. Dick leans in to kiss the lipstick off of his mouth, following the rolls of his hips to stroke him faster, tease over the head in a deliberate bid to make Wally moan again, hot and loud. It's dangerously addicting, how Wally begs for it with nothing more than his body, undulating in an easy roll from shoulders to hips to press Dick's fingers harder against himself. It's like touching a firework, all movement and noise and burning, fizzling hot against Dick's fingertips, his lips, his cock, all lit up like the fourth of July with the result of all the fucking _lapdancing_. 

On the other sofa, Lilith's trembling on Garth's lap, shuddering in series as he kisses her neck, her throat, running hands over her sides and hips and legs while his other disappears into her jeans. Behind them, Roy and Donna slump to sit on the floor, with Donna's noises still audible over the wet, obscene sound of Roy's mouth when he gets back to her. 

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Wally whimpers, jerking up insistently into Dick's hand, clutching at his arm hard enough to dig crescent nails into his skin. Dick grinds against his leg and pants harshly in the hollow underneath his jaw, mumbling his name as Wally trembles closer, eyes screwing shut. 

" _Fu-uck_ ," Wally whines, and comes with a jolt, shuddering hard underneath him, hips juddering up in desperate pleas for more than Dick doesn't deny, breathless and hard and stupidly aching with the way Wally's shoulders curl and relax, the way his jaw clicks when he moans through his teeth. His hips jump against Dick's fingers, which are steadily growing slicker and slippier the more he jacks Wally off, determined to give him everything he so clearly fucking wants, firework-hot. 

In fact, Dick's so wrapped up in jacking Wally off that he doesn't even notice when Garth and Lilith slip behind their sofa as well. Dick only notices because he can hear Donna panting loudly, and he can still hear the very telltale sounds of someone going down on her, but it's not Roy, because he's appeared on Wally's other side, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and looking at them with something akin to _want_. 

"You want an extra pair of hands here?" He asks, waggling his fingers at them. Dick's fingers stumble in their rhythm. Oh, yeah, he wants to watch _this_. 

"If Wally does," he answers, and Wally nods enthusiastically, curling his fingers in Roy's shirt to tug him down and kiss him. Dick's breath shudders in his chest, and then Roy's kissing him, too, welcome and hot and oh-so-good Dick almost contemplates going back for another. But he's on too many missions, from hands to dick, to waste time kissing. 

"He can come again," Dick murmurs between their mouths, grinning wickedly. He grinds his fingers in just to make a point. Wally shudders, wet dream and fantasy all rolled into one. 

Dick wonders how they look to Roy. Wally's flushed in the cheeks and tense in the abdomen and splayed out across the sofa and Dick's legs like the filthiest invitation he's ever seen, and he sees this exact scene in a personal show almost every week. There's lipstick smeared on Wally's lips and jaw - the matching shade on Roy, and probably on Dick by now, from both of them. He doesn't look much better, he knows, one hand shoved into Wally's sweats and his hips working against Wally's thigh in fitful jerks, eager to get off but not eager to come in his pants like a teenager. 

"You haven't even come once," Wally retorts, raising an eyebrow as he licks his palm. He pops Dick's button and shoves his hand inside with no preamble, wrapping tight and wet and _hot_ around him - Dick groans and drops his head to Wally's shoulder, his skin tingling all over just from that first touch alone. 

"Show me," Roy says in response to Dick, splaying a hand over Wally's abdomen. "Wally, do you - " 

" _Yes_ , please, yeah, go ahead," Wally pants, and soon enough, Roy's fingers are nudging against Dick's, warm and calloused. 

Having both of them there makes Wally moan in a whole new way, pressing his head back against the cushion so he can roll his hips up demandingly, wantonly. He doesn't seem to care that this is the first time Roy's ever touched him - the first time he's ever even joined them, for anything. Usually karaoke nights end up with everyone in their pairs - or a bit of sharing, between Donna and Lilith - but usually Dick's only ever _watched_ Roy before, and without being connected through a human fucking livewire. He can tell whenever Wally especially likes what they're doing, because he squeezes Dick's cock and skates his palm over the head. Even Dick knows he's leaking already, sticky beads against Wally's fingertips that Wally just smears down the length to add to his spit. 

Dick guides Roy's fingers to the base of Wally's cock, gently pinches his index and thumb around it, and urges him to stroke all the way up to the head. It pulls a breathy noise from Wally, who twitches against their fingertips. Roy exhales in a rush of breath, and follows Dick's fingers to his next trick, sliding up the slick underside to brush over the head and press down on the topside, grinding in just to make Wally swear and shiver. 

When Dick stops teasing, Roy's a fast learner, picking up the rhythm Dick shows him easily - loose, quicker circles, for Wally's sensitivity. Dick swirls a fingertip over the head and Roy copies it expertly, his breath hitching at the noise Wally moans in response to it. He withdraws his hand when Roy seems comfortable, lifting his sticky fingers to his lips to lick them clean. 

" _God_ ," Wally rasps, his hand pausing on Dick as he watches, wide-eyed. Dick swallows pointedly and thrusts his hips up as a reminder, and Wally starts up again, murmuring an apology as Roy jacks him off, his other hand resting calmly on Wally's chest. 

"It's easier the second time around," Dick tells Roy. Wally squeezes him in retaliation, and Dick chokes on his next breath. Roy watches them with interest, teeth dragging over his lower lip. Wally uses his grip in his shirt to kiss him again, panting openly into his mouth. 

Dick's not sure how long he can hold on like this, dialled into Wally's reactions and Roy's movements like he is, entranced by the sight of them together, by the way Wally scrapes his teeth over Roy's lips, the shudder of Roy's shoulders in response. Roy's an open book when he wants to be, and he's been more than open tonight, spine bent and pages dog-eared, and Dick kinda wants to see if Roy likes getting his ass slapped in bed or if it was just for show. 

"Oh - _oh_ , Lil - _Gar_ , _shit_ \- " Donna abruptly breaks into a moan and something _thumps_ against the back of the sofa. Roy laughs against Wally's lips. 

"Yeah, she's just come," he murmurs - Wally mumbles a weak, shaky noise and Dick throbs in his hand, tuning out the murmurs behind the sofa and his own thoughts as he digs his fingers into Wally's thigh, keeping him spread open. In experiment, he smacks the inside of his thigh. Wally jolts into the touch. 

"Maybe next time we should go join them," Dick adds, lips brushing Wally's jaw. Wally makes an incoherent _guh_ sound in the back of his throat and rolls his whole body to fuck up into Roy's hand, speeding up his own fist on Dick at the same time. 

"Jesus," Dick breathes, grasping onto Wally's arm with his other hand. 

He glances down to watch the head of his cock slide through the circle of Wally's fingers, and Wally presses the pads of his fingertips in a rhythm on the underside that makes Dick's knees weak even sitting down. It's a strange, pressing sensation, but _fuck_ it makes his throat seize up with his legs, all tensing in anticipation of - 

" _Fuck_ , like that, right there," Wally suddenly blurts out, shaking almost imperceptibly beside Dick, turning to catch him in a messy, uncoordinated kiss. Roy huffs out against the other side of his neck, his forearm flexing with the pace he's keeping on Wally, fast enough that even Dick can feel the reverb through Wally's body. It's not much distraction, though. 

"Walls, 'm gonna come," Dick pants, snaps up into his fist, shudders on the downstroke. "'m close." 

"Fuck," Roy swears, and leans across Wally to kiss Dick again. 

His lips are chapped in the middle, and there's the distinct taste of cinnamon on his teeth, and Wally twists his wrist and speeds up just a touch and the edge rushes up like rocks at the bottom of a cliff - Dick comes with a moan, spilling Wally's name into Roy's mouth as he judders and comes over his knuckles, over his own jeans, heat flashing through him in surges and spits, like incessant tides. His toes curl in his socks, and he can't coordinate enough to keep kissing Roy, settling for panting harshly against his jaw as Wally squeezes him dirty, smoothly introducing him to the hot, shivery aftershocks. They sweep through him in a rush of tingling heat from scalp to soles, force a quiet, higher noise from his throat, close to a whimper. Roy murmurs something but Dick can't hear it over the blood roaring in his ears. 

He shakes when Wally rubs over the head on his next pass, swallows another sound when Wally tightens his hand once more and jacks him once, twice, three times before suddenly the pleasure flips into splintered oversensitivity. Dick swears brokenly for a moment, hips jerking up and down, trying to both chase and escape the sensation. Then he whimpers, too much, and gently pushes Wally's hand away. 

Wally lets go but doesn't move his hand otherwise, twitching and curling on Dick's lap as he shudders, a series of soft _ah-ah_ s caught in his throat. His features scrunch up with his impending orgasm, brows knitted and mouth open and hips jolting in fitful stops and starts. Roy kisses encouragement into his collarbone with faint, lipsticky presses of his mouth, almost red enough to match the hoodie. Dick wonders if there'd be a scenario where Wally would want his fingers at the same time, would want Dick knuckle deep in his ass while Roy jerks him off. 

Dick barely pulls himself together enough to kiss up Wally's jaw while Roy works over his throat, and he's just scraping his teeth over the bolt of his jaw when Wally whines Roy's name and comes, thigh twitching on Dick's lap. His shoulders curl up and slam back against the sofa, his knees lock and try to bend, his pulse thuds against Dick's lips. Roy curses into the space between throat and chest. Dick knows the feeling. His own fingers twitch with the memory of touching Wally, eager to grind more juddering out of him, work all his sensitivity out until Wally's breathless and begging. 

Wally's head lolls against the sofa a tense second later, shudders worked out of his body with every press of Roy's fingers. 

"Wow," Roy breathes. Dick slips his hand into Wally's underwear to replace Roy, toying with his cock while Wally catches his breath. He's even slicker now, sticky to the touch, and Dick gladly rolls his fingertips through the mess. 

"I feel debauched," Wally murmurs. Dick and Roy laugh. 

"Is it the lipstick on your neck or the fact two guys just got you off?" Dick asks. Wally waves a dismissive, come-stained hand in the air. Dick hasn't even thought about the mess on his jeans yet. 

"Both," he says breezily. "Also the fact you still have my legs pinned open." He grabs Roy's hand before he can wipe them clean and brings them to his mouth instead, licking his come off of them. Dick hums appreciatively at the sight, a valiant twinge of arousal trying to course through him. Roy gapes. 

Dick deliberately drops his gaze to Roy's crotch and back up to his eyes. He keeps stroking his hand idly up and down Wally's open thigh, and Wally, as ever, is sitting content, pleased with his work tonight. 

"You already come?" Dick asks Roy. He smirks. "Or do you want a couple extra pairs of hands?" Wally wiggles his fingers. 

"I almost wish I hadn't," Roy murmurs, wiping his spit-slick fingers on his shirt after Wally releases them. He grins lopsidedly. "Unfortunately for you two, the floor already took care of that for me." 

"Shame," Wally teases, casually licking Dick's come off of his knuckle. "I was gonna get on my knees." 

"Jesus Christ, is he always this horny?" Roy asks Dick. Dick shrugs. 

"Depends on the night." He kisses Wally's jaw. 

"But hey, if you're already taken care of," Wally says, shrugging. He grins. "Just from having something in your mouth?" 

Roy's cheeks pinken tellingly. Heat scorches through Dick at the image. 

As if on cue, someone groans behind the sofa, and Dick tunes back into the wet sounds back there, and the heavy panting, and the giggling. Roy rises up on his knees to peek over the back. Wally wipes his hand on Dick's shirt. Dick bats at him. 

"Oh, it's gnarly down there, Dick," Roy jokes, flashing him a grin. "I'd stay there if I were you." 

"If you were me?" Dick raises an amused eyebrow, but he already knows what Roy's going to say. 

"Y'know, gay," Roy replies, and rests his elbows on the back to glance down at the three on the floor again. "At least _some_ of us can appreciate the ladies." 

Wally shakes with laughter, sliding a hand onto the back of Dick's neck to play with the hair at the nape. 

"I'm leaving them for you," Dick chuckles, and rests an arm over Wally's waist to squeeze him. "Wally's more than enough for me." 

"Mm, your loss," Roy teases, leaning his cheek on his folded hands as he watches the scene behind the sofa. Garth makes a muffled noise in there somewhere. Lilith moans, not muffled. Donna murmurs something Dick can't make out. 

"You two are welcome to join in," Dick says, settling into Wally's shoulder and closing his eyes. "Send me a postcard." 

"All right, will do," Roy says, and the sofa shifts with the loss of his weight as he pads around to the back again. 

"I'm too fucked out to move," Wally sighs happily, stretching his free arm above him with a grunt. He slumps back into the cushions seconds later, comfortably warm against Dick. Dick snorts. 

"So you wouldn't be interested in going back to our room and seeing if we can't get a third out of you?" 

Wally inhales sharply through his nose. Dick taps playfully over his thigh. 

"You don't wanna do it here?" He asks, a grin pressed to Dick's hair. Dick laughs quietly. He'd be more than happy to stay here. 

"We haven't got toys here," he says, and Wally stiffens underneath him, maybe in more ways than one. Dick drags his hand up to grind against Wally's crotch, testing the waters. Wally rocks into it. Definitely more ways than one. 

"Well then, lead the way." 

\-- 

Wally's much more physical the third time around, grabbing at Dick's arms, his shirt, any part of him he can reach while he rolls his hips up in aborted little movements, desperate, hitching noises tumbling out of him and into Dick's mouth with each panted plea. He hooks a foot around Dick's knee to rock up harder, then slams his hips back against the bed, shaking with a quiet whine as Dick presses the vibrator more firmly to his cock, grinding the length of it to him. Wally twists and moans and _whimpers_ , trembling every time Dick moves it in smooth circles, drags the buzzing point of it up the underside just to _tease_. 

"God, fuck, I'm _close_ ," Wally spits out, his head falling back to the pillow as his nails bite into Dick's arms. Dick ducks down to bury kisses against his neck, up against his throat, cursing quietly into his skin, shuddering secondhand. He's been close a couple times before, shaking so hard Dick almost worried about their teeth slamming together, but then Wally lost whatever edge he was on, groaning with frustration as Dick soothed him with kisses and a new angle on the vibe, trying to push against wherever will get Wally off the quickest. 

"Fuck, right there, right there - " Wally pants, and tenses up, spitting curses through his teeth as Dick thumbs the vibe in harder, firmer, keeps it in the good spot and drops a smattering of messy kisses over his throat - 

"God _damn_ it," Wally sighs, going slack like all his strings have been cut. Dick makes a sympathetic noise against his throat and dials down the vibe with the remote in his other hand. 

"I'm so fucking close," Wally complains, rubbing up against Dick's hand and grunting when it doesn't seem to do anything. 

"Here, let me - " Dick doesn't finish his sentence, instead dropping a kiss to Wally's collarbone and sliding down his body, settling between his legs. 

"Dick, you know I can't feel that," Wally says, but props himself up on an elbow anyway, sweeping hair out of his eyes to watch Dick spread his thighs. "I'm numb." And so are Dick's fingers, but he's determined. 

"Just let me try," Dick says, and presses his lips to Wally's very slick and very numb cock. Wally huffs out a breath. 

"It won't work," he insists. 

"You're just grumpy because you wanna come," Dick replies, looking up to meet Wally's eyes. 

"And?" 

"And I'm gonna go slow this time," Dick says. "Build it up." He cocks an eyebrow. "If you want." 

"Yeah, okay," Wally agrees, and collapses on his back again, flinging an arm over his eyes as Dick kisses the crease of hip and thigh. 

It doesn't provoke much reaction, at first, when Dick licks over his numb cock, but then he travels up to Wally's hips, dotting slow, fond kisses over them as his hands stroke Wally's thighs with their free fingers. This time, when he goes south, he bypasses Wally's dick entirely to kiss his thighs instead, tracing a path over them with his mouth. He scrapes his teeth just barely over Wally's inner thighs, and it makes Wally sigh and shift a little. 

Dick takes his time down there, peppering kisses over any and all of Wally's skin that he can reach, gradually teasing closer and closer to where he's still flushed and hard, twitching against Dick's nose when he nuzzles affectionately at it. Wally laughs, drawing up his knees to get more comfortable, and Dick grins, brushing the tip of his tongue over Wally's cock. This time, it earns him a quiet exhale. He keeps it gentle and soft, lapping generously at the head before sealing his lips around the length to suck. Wally makes an interested noise. 

"'M still numb," he mumbles. 

"I know," Dick says. He squeezes Wally's thighs. "But is it good?" 

"Yeah." Wally's hips twitch up in the absence of Dick's mouth. "Keep going." 

With that, Dick continues his mission. He licks and sucks at Wally until his cheeks ache, sweeps his hands up and down Wally's thighs to feel the flexing muscle. Wally likes attention on the shaft right now, he learns, lapping gently at it until Wally sucks in a breath and ripples with a slight tremble above him, his mouth open to pant. Dick picks up the vibe and the remote once more, and sets it to the lowest setting before touching the tip of it to Wally's base. 

" _Oh_ ," Wally breathes, a hitch in his voice. 

"Yeah?" 

" _Yeah_." 

Dick hums in acknowledgement and runs the vibe up his cock, still gentle, still slow, barely any pressure, and Wally's hips follow the movement. Dick rubs in a circle on the head for a long second and Wally's free hand fists the sheets. He drags it back down, presses the length to the shaft, and turns it up another notch. Wally _mm_ s contentedly, nodding lazily as his hips start a slow rhythm, rocking up gently into the toy. He looks nothing short of perfect under Dick, flushed down to his chest and his fist clenched in midair where it's still across his eyes. Below that, Dick can see his throat working on his swallows, and the line of his body, sharp where muscle stands up with each thrust, and softer where he relaxes into the bed, letting Dick do what he wants. 

"I love you," Dick murmurs into his thigh. Wally grins, wide and sunny. 

"You hopin' to romance me into another orgasm?" 

Dick chuckles, his breath stirring the hair on Wally's legs. "Hey, if it'll work." 

"I'm pretty sure anything _you_ do will work." Wally's breath catches in his chest at the next sweep of the vibe. "But I love you too." 

Dick responds to that with a kiss to the crease of hip and thigh. Wally's next quiet noise tumbles out of him like a breath, his cock twitching visibly against the vibe where Dick holds it to the underside. 

"More," Wally pants. "Oh, _more_." 

Dick turns up the vibe another couple of notches. Wally sucks in a breath and nods, panting harder now when Dick runs the toy over him in his slow circuit, focusing on the spots that make Wally twitch and gasp and tremble. He's more than content to lay here and take however long Wally needs to get worked up again - and he does, for the next few minutes, placing idle kisses while Wally grinds against the vibe and gradually grows louder, his panting dipping into faint noises sometimes. Dick presses the vibe in experimentally and Wally groans, clawing at the sheets as he frantically nods. He's no longer trying for slow, Dick recognises, and bumps up the vibration a bit more. 

"Right there, yeah, right there," Wally moans. " _Yeah_ , Dick." 

Wally starts thrusting up with more purpose, now, deliberately rutting against the vibe and Dick's hand - and Dick's tongue, when he scoots over to tease the tip, brushing his lips against it on the peak of every thrust. Wally dissolves into noises underneath him, suddenly rocketed right back to an edge, like all the other times - except this time, Dick's determined for him to actually see it through. He turns the vibe onto just below the highest setting and Wally jumps, moans, starts trembling underneath him. The shuddering gets worse seconds later, when Wally's breath starts coming in shorter, snappier inhales, these soft little _ah-ah_ noises puffed out with the exhales. Dick's fingers cramp and he stays right where he fucking is, pressing in harder when Wally asks for it, hard enough it looks like it hurts but Wally just shudders through another moan, his hand twisting in the sheets. 

Dick pushes the vibe up to the highest setting and Wally cries out, then moans something incoherent and all his shuddering dials down to a neat tremble, a hard quake under his surface that threatens to spill over. One second, two, and Wally sucks in a lungful of air and comes with a punched-out whimper, juddering violently. He still presses greedily into the touch for a few long moments, shuddering through what sounds like an orgasm and a fucking half, from where Dick is, Wally's thighs twitching to try and close either side of his head. 

The next press of the toy twists a half-sob out of Wally, and Dick scrambles to turn down the vibration to its gentlest setting, pulling it away to only barely touch Wally. Wally jolts and whines, quiet and pathetic, and bats Dick and the vibrator away a moment later, murmuring something about _too much_. Dick discards the vibe and the remote to the side and instead pushes Wally's legs down flat against the bed, sliding his hands up the backs of them as he kisses his hip, starting a path back up his body. 

Dick noses at the hollow of Wally's throat and Wally lifts his arm to kiss him, loose and lazy. He's grinning. Dick lowers himself to press them together, chest-to-chest, and Wally loops an arm around his back to keep him there, humming contentedly against his mouth. 

"Good?" Dick asks between kisses, smiling at Wally's snort. 

"Amazing," he replies, nudging their noses together. "I feel like jelly." 

"Mm, being jelly doesn't sound good for a _Flash_." 

"I don't think I could superspeed even if I _try_ right now." 

"Fucked all the powers right outta you, huh?" 

Wally laughs, bright and carefree, and Dick kisses him again, much sweeter now, cupping his cheek with one hand and stroking his thumb over his cheekbone with each slow, lazy press of their mouths. Wally cards a hand through his hair and holds onto the back of his neck, his other hand sweeping affectionately up and down Dick's back. 

"Despite my jelliness," Wally murmurs, "you want a second?" 

"I can't get it up that quickly again." But his dick is damn well trying, after that time he spent between Wally's legs, and he's reasonably sure Wally could coax another out of him before the night's end. 

"Well, we still need to shower," Wally says, grinning with his tongue poking out between his teeth. "That'll take, what, fifteen minutes if we're quick about it?" 

"Are you feeling quick?" 

"Nope." 

Dick laughs. "Then we'll see what happens in the shower." 

"Good plan. Now get back down here and kiss me senseless." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hanging out at [halifax-jordan](https://halifax-jordan.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! As always, do not interact if you ship incest!


End file.
